


Oh Well.

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-11
Updated: 1999-05-11
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Implied M/M relationship.





	Oh Well.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Same sex m/m relationship assumed
    
    
    Same sex m/m relationship assumed.  Not quite a poem.  Honest. If
    I ever write one of those, you can shoot me with a big
    gun and bury my body in Sarnia. 
    

# OH WELL ...
    
    
    Oh, well, be like that then.  Yeah, sure, you love her.  
    See if I care.  You think you're so smart, all in your 
    uniform and everything?  Hah, you think she's all panting
    after you?  Listen, pal, she's laughing at you.  And at me.
    
    Oh, well, be like that then.  I've tried and tried, must be a 
    million times to tell you it wasn't your fault.  Will you 
    actually do me the courtesy of listening to me?  Thought not. 
    So we'll just go ahead and not talk about her, shall we?
    
    Oh, well, be like that then.  I'm trying to keep us - no, you
    actually, you, alive here and all I get is furry nightcrawlers.
    You have quite the nerve, that much is certain.  And what's really starting
    to annoy me is just who the hell is this Steve?
    
    Oh, well, be like that then.  Be honest and manipulative
    and pretend that I don't know and that you don't know.  Drown
    me and send me to my grave with 'except for that one time' when
    all I want is for you to stand up for yourself anyway.  
    
    Oh, well, be like that then.  You get shot, I get even, I get mad and
    still you drive me nuts, which you must know quite well by
    now and if you don't want to kiss - or be kissed by - me I can
    quite understand, because, oh, well, be like that then.  
    
    Gloria 
    "Loyaulte me lie"


End file.
